Without You
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: MiriahoftheWind that's me sees what life is REALLY like if Jhonen didn't create all the wonderful things he makes. Discontinued.
1. The poem...thing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without You...

By

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


Chapter 1: The poem...thing

(A/N: Alright this started out as YET ANOTHER poem on a dream I had with Jhonen in it but I was incredibly bored out of my mind that I decide to make a nice little story out of it. For those of you who have read my other works you would know I like to write stories with lots of REALLY long chapters. Well, this isn't one of them. Maybe I might make one for who ever does Lenore. Doesn't Roman Dirge do Lenore? I pretty sure he does but......I don't know. *insert spooky/ dramatic music here* Well enjoy! I say well a lot don't I? :) *insert 'Monty Python's Flying Circus music here*

"We picked the name Monty Python's Flying Circus for three very important reasons:

1. As far as we know there is nobody named Monty Python

2. It's not a Circus

3. It doesn't fly." -- Back of Monty Python Record. )

  
  


If I had to live my life without you

In a world that will never change

Who's works of art will be there

I'm in depression and pain

  
  


How would my world like be

Would my future be so dim

If you were never born

So you never made Invader Zim

  
  


And if there's no you there's no Zim

And how would my life be

If your parents never gave birth to you

So you never drew I Feel Sick or SQUEE!

  
  


And nobody was born to create them

I would have to face the fact

I would never hear about you

Or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

  
  


Now I wonder what would I do in my spare time

When not writing stories about you or shopping for Zim shirts at the mall

What's really interesting is now how I would be

But for your fans one and all

  
  


(A/N: There's a story after this poem but I have to get it in the next chapter first.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Dream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without You...

By

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


Chapter 2: The Dream

In the midst of the city a young girl stretched out her arms. She gazed at the computer with satisfaction. She had just finished her poems called "Without You..." and "I Think of You". Although they were fairly short poems she had to look deep in her soul to create them. She logged on-line and turned from a complete nobody to the author of Things I'd Do For You, Things I'd Do For You II: Sun in San Francisco, and What Lies Beneath: a.k.a. MiriahoftheWind. She went to her document manager and uploaded "I Think of You" onto her account but as she was about to upload "Without You..." when she paused for a moment. There was something about that poem that she just couldn't shake out of her head. MiriahoftheWind shrugged and checked the clock. It was 10:00 p.m. she got ready for the night, went to bed, and fell asleep. In her dream she seemed to be in nothing but grey clothes. Grey Invader Zim-shirt, Grey trench coat, Grey everything. Miriah had learned that in dreams Grey symbolized confusion and loneliness. 

"Well, we meet once again." Miriah turned around to see her great-grandmother.

"Ava?" Miriah asked and Va smiled and nodded. Ava was the Portugese word for Grandmother which is what her father and uncle called Ava before she died a few years before Miriah was born. Ava, being an angel of course, looked just like Miriah. Except with white wings and a rosary that held the water of Lourdes in the middle. She looked like this because Ava and Miriah had much in common so Miriah's dreams made them have a similar appearance. 

"What's up?" Miriah asked.

"I have much to show you before this night is over." Ava started, "You were right to think that there was something more in the poem you just typed and I'm going to show you what it is." Ava lifted her hands and the cloudy scenery changed. Miriah looked around and sighed. Once again she was somewhere in the past where no-one could see her or hear her. What was really strange is that this was a hospital. Miriah looked out the window and notice some of the near-by buildings. This was San Jose. She notice that she, somehow, ended up in the waiting room. She looked at a newspaper one tan-skinned man was reading. To her shock the date was September 1, 1974. Miriah then directed her attention to the man reading it. He seemed incredibly nervous and there was something so familiar about him. Something Miriah just couldn't put her finger on.

"Whoa, Ava, look at this person! This guy looks like he's on death-row." 

"Actually, his wife is having a baby. Their first in fact." Ava said stiffly.

"Yay!" Miriah quoted from G.I.R., "Heeeyyyyy, waitdaminit wait just a poly-pickin' minute! It's September 1, 1974 and this guy looks strangely familiar." suddenly an idea dawned on Miriah, "Oh. My. God. Ava! Is he? He can't be, but he could is he?" Ava nodded and Miriah added, "Sweet. Holy. Christ. It's Jhonen's father! Which means he's being born today! Yes! All ye angels in heaven rejoice for the truly wickedly funny and incredibly good-looking creator of Invader Zim and Happy Noodle Boy is born! Woohoo!" Miriah did a somersault in the middle of the room. A nurse came into the office and Miriah's instinct told her to put on the 'I wasn't doing anything' look but then she remember nobody could see her, feel her, or hear her. 

"Mr. Vasquez?" the nurse looked at the man as though he was a nervous wreck. He stood up and followed her. Of course not wanting to miss anything Miriah followed along too muttering something about not brining her camera. The went over to the next room where a woman holding her baby.

"It's amazing how different so many lives would be if one just didn't exist." Ava sighed.

"Yeah, it is...hey...Ava, you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" Miriah asked nervously but Ava smiled.

"It will only be for a little while." She tried to calm Miriah but Miriah was in a state of shock.

"You can't KILL him! You...you just can't! I mean with everything that's happened and all the other fanfic authors. You just can't!" Miriah said frantically.

"Although I know it would up-set you. There are many more things I must show you first." Ava took a golden pin that held her hair up in a bun and pierced the child's throat. Within a few seconds Jhonen withered and died in his mother's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Fate's Cruel Mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without You...

By

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


Chapter 3: Fate's Cruel Mind

Miriah was sickened beyond control. She also felt sorry for his parents who had noticed that their new-born son had just stopped breathing and they panicked for only a second until the realized he had been dead for three minutes. Miriah had never heard such crying in her life. She felt pity for Jhonen's mother. Abruptly the scene changed.

"Ava, where are we?" Miriah asked a little scared.

"Don't you see? We're in YOUR room." Ava answered. Miriah looked around. This couldn't be her room it belonged to some kind of prep. It was pink and covered with photos from school. Miriah despised school yet she saw herself practicing cheerleading moves dressed in her cheerleading costume.

"MY EYES!!!!!! THEY BURN!!!!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!!!! HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!!!!" Miriah shrieked for she was greatly against school spirit of any kind. 

"You see, you never saw Invader Zim so you never had anyone who felt that life was some kind of trap and didn't feel the same feelings you did so in the end....well, I think it's more than obvious that you know what has happened." 

Miriah was still gawking.

"Oh, for the Lord's sake. Do you /really/ think it's bad for you? Wait 'till you see your friends!"

(A/N: If you would like to have a cameo appearance in this fic you can but space is limited to 15 people. Each will have his or her own chapter. The more info you give me to work with the longer your little section will be. Now first you must, must concentrate. Remember, there's no Jhonen. So there's no G.I.R. No Happy Noodle Boy. No Invader Zim. No Johnny. No Dib. No Anything. You also must remember how much that little fact works with your life and style and fashion etc. E-mail me at JBRLAW@compuserve.com 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Ros

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without You...

By

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 4: Ros

"What do you mean?" MiriahoftheWind demanded "What's happened to them? Show me!" Ava raised her hands and once again the scene changed. 

"Heeeeyyyy wait a hour...no,no that's not right. I mean, heeeeyyyy wait a week....that doesn't sound right either.....maybe it's..." Miriah tried with all her little Irken heart to quote happy noodle boy but it just wouldn't work.

"You can stop now." Ava said, "Remember, Jhonen died as a new born! He never made a Happy Noodle Boy to quote so naturally you can't quote it! Oh and its "Heeeeyyyy waitdaminit!"

"Still aren't we at Ros's school?" Miriah asked. Ava nodded and pointed to the girl that was suppose to be Invader Zim obsessed. The Ros's Miriah new always wore black but in a sharp contrary to that she had a too friendly attitude. 

"Oh, and people can see you now." Ava whispered. Miriah down at her close to see that she still had HBN quotes on her pants and a black trench coat where she drew Egyptian symbol like the kind she found on JTHM comics and still had a "But Invader's Blood Marches Through My Veins. Like giant RADIO ACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! The pants command me! DO NOT IGNORE MY VEINS!!!!" T-shirt on that she got at Hot Topic. 

"Hey Ros!" Miriah said, "Why are you wearing pink? You look like you just came outta a Claire's store!"

"Um, my name is Rosaline and there is nothing wrong with being normal." Ros replied.

"But you DESPISE that name and you don't like being 'normal'. Remember your parents sent you to the psychiatrist and all you would answer was Invader Zim quotes to his questions."

"No and what's Invader Zim?" Ros asked confused.

"WhAt'S iNvAdEr ZiM?!?!?!? Well, only the COOLEST SHOW THERE IS!!!!!!! Well, according to me and a bunch of other people on the Internet that is..... I mean everyone is entitled to their own opinions but you really liked Zim. What am I saying? You LOVED Zim with unconditionally. Even to the point where when they canceled the show you blew up Herb Scannell's house!"

(A/N: Herb Scannel is the Director of Nickelodian Studios. He was being very bad and he canceled Invader Zim. Yes Jhonen fans, fear him.)

"I don't remember any of that. Oh. My. Goodness. It's almost time to get to class!" Ros said panicky.

"But you still have ten minuets." Miriah said checking her Zim watch.

"Still, I don't want to be late." Ros replied.

"You were soooooo more laid back them this! Besides you once said that you never needed to do all the extra stuff others had to do for your career." Miriah sighed. 

"I'm not sure what galaxy you come from but I do have to work harder than the average person if I wanna be a veterinarian." Rosaline said.

"Yeah, well were I come from you wanted to be an artist and create comics just like Jh-" Miriah cut herself off remembering, "Oh, yeah that's right......." 

"What's wrong? You looked like you saw a ghost." Rosaline asked concerned.

"Well, I did see someone die." 

"Oh! How sad."

"He died when he was young. The doctors don't know what happened. They'll probably never know."

"Hmmm, how awful. Just like that Vasquez kid what's his name.......was it Jamie? No it was a boy I think.....Johnny?"

"I heard it was Jhonen," said Miriah lying slightly, "and what do you mean 'just like him'?"

"Well, it was a long time ago........about 28 years ago. There was this new-born name Jhonen Vasquez who just died. But that's the mystery of it! Nobody knows how. No genetic problems, no disease, no anything! He was a perfectly healthy child but three minuets after he was born he died in his mother's arms, just like that!" Ros snapped her fingers when she said 'that', "After he died they opened him up to see what the problem was but there wasn't any. His organs were all fine, his brain, lungs, and heart fully developed, and he seemed to be okay. You know to this day people are still experimenting on the body and they have no idea what happened to him?!? They won't give him back to his parents or at least give him a decent burial! Some believe that it was some micro-disease that hasn't been discovered yet but is so small even the most powerful microscopes can't even see it. Others think that maybe this child was going to grow up and be the next Hitler or something and God killed him before he could do any damage. Can you believe that?! I'd hate it if my child died like that! Well, I've got to get to class! See ya!" Rosaline said as she raced down the corridor to her classroom door. She still had seven minuets.

"Oh, Sweet Lord in Heaven....I'm gonna be sick." Miriah said. Ava took her hand and led her to another place.

(A/N: If you would like to have a cameo appearance in this fic you can but space is limited to 14 people. Each will have his or her own chapter. The more info you give me to work with the longer your little section will be. Now first you must, must concentrate. Remember, there's no Jhonen. So there's no G.I.R. No Happy Noodle Boy. No Invader Zim. No Johnny. No Dib. No Anything. You also must remember how much that little fact works with your life and style and fashion etc. E-mail me at JBRLAW@compuserve.com 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Samantha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without You...

By

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 5: Samantha

The Next place was a house that lived up on a hill. There lived a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, a baby blue t-shirt, dark blue skirt, long socks and loafers.

"Sam?" Miriah asked in shock.

The girl turned around in confusion, "My name is Samantha, thank you." she said very politely.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"No, but I feel like I am. Um, have you ever heard of Jhonen Vasquez?"

"Yes, he's the kid who died of unknown causes. I've heard on the news now that his parents are suing the doctors for not giving back their son's body."

"Do you know if they've won yet?" Miriah inquired.

"Um, no." 

"God, what a screwed up world it is without Jhonen or Invader Zim."

"What's that?" Samantha said curious.

"What's what?" Miriah asked looking around to see if she had done something embarrassing."

"Invader Zim." 

"Oh, it's this really funny show about an alien who goes and tries to take over the earth."

"How horrible." Samantha said shocked.

"Well, you see the alien is Zim and although he's kind a moron he's really funny. Especially when he's dramatic. He comes from a planet that's based on height, you see? The Tallest are in charge. The Almighty Tallest send Zim out on a wild goose chase to a planet that they though never existed but this planet turned out to be Earth. Every Irken Invader is given a S.I.R. That stands for Standard. Information. Retrieval unit. Except the Tallest put together some junk to create G.I.R."

"What dose the G stand for?"

"Nobody knows, not even G.I.R. but when Zim asks that question G.I.R. says, 'I don't know.' and then he starts laughing his head off. So Zim says to his leaders, 'Um, is it suppose to be stupid?" and his leaders say, 'It's not stupid! It's advanced.'" With this Samantha laughed so hard she almost fell down. It was as though Miriah told her the most funniest joke on Earth.

"Wow, that's a great show. I'm gonna go back and see when it's on. Bye!" Samantha said and the Miriah saw her go up to her mom and ask, "Hey mom! This kid told me about this funny show!"

"Are we almost done?" Miriah asked turning to Ava, "I wanna live a Zim-full life thank you."

"Almost."

(A/N: If you would like to have a cameo appearance in this fic you can but space is limited to 3 people. Each will have his or her own chapter. The more info you give me to work with the longer your little section will be. Now first you must, must concentrate. Remember, there's no Jhonen. So there's no G.I.R. No Happy Noodle Boy. No Invader Zim. No Johnny. No Dib. No Anything. You also must remember how much that little fact works with your life and style and fashion etc. E-mail me at JBRLAW@compuserve.com 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Kami

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without You...

By

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 6: Kami

Ava changed the scenery again. Miriah looked around and found out they were at Sharone's school or what Miriah though Sharone's school would look like. They had met on the Internet and Sharone had introduced herself as Kami of "Kami and Daegon". Ava gave Miriah a small mini-computer that showed the first episode: The Nightmare Begins. 

"You'll need this for Kami. She's in serious need of it." Ava said. Miriah eyes were glued to the screen watching G.I.R. sing the doom song.

"Yeah, her, she needs it, whatever." She looked up from the screen and said, "Speaking of Kami, where is she?" Ava pointed at a girl wearing all black, dyed her hair black, worn tons of make up, and was drawing what looked like Armageddon. Miriah slowly walked over to Sharone.

"Hey." 

"What do you want?" Sharone snapped. 

"I was wondering if you would like to take a survey." Miriah lied quickly.

"And WHY would I want to do that?" Sharone said. 

"Well, there's this show on that's really good and there gonna cancel it because they don't think people like it. Couldn't you please just watch it?"

"That depends.....what's it about? It better not be like 'The Powerpuff Girls" or you'll be sorry. Very Sorry."

"It's called "Invader Zim"."

"Nice title."

"Thanks. It's about this alien who comes and tries to take over man kind but he has one problem: He's incredibly incompetent. His leaders sends him to Earth to get rid of him and they also send with him a defected robot named G.I.R. When he gets there he puts on a horrible earth disguise. To learn more about the humans he goes to school. Dib, another kid with a big head at school, recognizes Zim for what he truly is but nobody believes him because he's different. If you could just watch and answer a few of my questions I can save the show. This is the first episode: The Nightmare Begins." Sharone looked up from her drawing, a little interested. She extended her hand and Miriah handed her the computer. She pushed the play button and watched the episode. She sniggered at a few parts like when Zim explain his worthiness to the Tallest ("But Invader Blood marches through my veins! Like giant radio-active rubber pants! THE PANTS COMMAND ME!!!!! DO NOT IGNORE MY VEINS!!!!!) Sharone also like G.I.R. the best. She laughed when ever he clowned around. ("What does the 'G' stand for?" "I don't know." "I wanna be a mongoose" "I saw a squirrel" "I'm gonna sing to doom song now!") Finally when the show ended she handed it back to Miriah. There was an awkward pause.

"Didn't you say you had some questions?" Sharone asked.

"Questions? Oh, yes, questions! Um, who do you think was the funniest character?" Miriah replied

"G.I.R., he's really cute and he knows how to have fun."

"What do you think of Dib and Zim?"

"Zim's just Zim, he's okay. I like Dib's hair, the way he better than the rest of his pathetic kind, and his clothes?"

"His clothes?"

"The trench coat, how he's wearing all black, the 'have a shitty day' face shirt, you know."

"Yeah, and thanks for your help!"

"It's a cool show. Tell me if it makes it or not." Miriah walked away. 

(A/N: If you would like to have a cameo appearance in this fic you can. Each will have his or her own chapter. The more info you give me to work with the longer your little section will be. Now first you must, must concentrate. Remember, there's no Jhonen. So there's no G.I.R. No Happy Noodle Boy. No Invader Zim. No Johnny. No Dib. No Anything. You also must remember how much that little fact works with your life and style and fashion etc. E-mail me at JBRLAW@compuserve.com 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Lost Lenore

Without You...

By

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: _-~^*^-_Lost Lenore_-~^*^~-_

Ava took the mini-computer away and gave Miriah a necklace that had Happy Noodle Boy's picture on it.

"Wear this, it will give you the power to say what others could not."

"What other's can't say? What the-"

"Excuse me, would you like to purchase some wrapping paper. It's for a good cause." Miriah turned around to see Lenore who should of become Lost Lenore. But this was her before Zim, before Jhonen. She wore big, bright clothes. 

"Our school is selling wrapping paper so that we can raise enough funds for new and harder textbooks and.....hey are you okay? You look like you've been to a funeral."

"Accusations! Wicked hoarder of time I shall regurgitate no peas! Hear me shiny rectal tick! Hey waitdaminit! Wait just a polypickin' minute..... I can quote again! Whoo hoo!" Miriah yelled out.

"Hey you're pretty funny!" Lenore laughed.

"Yes. Yes I am." Miriah answered, "Say, what do guys do around here for fun?"

"There's really not much to do here." Lenore said.

"They what do YOU do all day?" Miriah asked.

"Um, I try to get perfect grades, shop a lot, sport's events, sell the most things at fund-raisers, and anything that's not writing."

"Stuff." Miriah corrected, "It's not 'things' it's stuff. Besides, what's wrong with writing?"

"It's dull and boring." she replied, "Now are you gonna buy something or not?" 

"Um, no thanks." Miriah said backing up and away into Ava. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Galadriel Weasley

Without You...

By

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: Galadriel Weasley 

"Are we done yet?" Miriah asked.

"No. We still have a few more people." Ava answered.

"Damn it!" Miriah cursed.

"Don't swear!" 

"Why not?"

"A lady shouldn't say stuff like that."

"I'd act like a lady if I was treated like one." Ava rolled her eyes at this and pointed somewhere else.

Miriah laughed out loud. It was a girl who was pathetically trying to be popular.

"What an idiot! You gotta be kidding? I though people like that went out in the 1950's. She's.....hey......Sweet fucking weasels! That's Galadriel Weasley! Oh, God why couldn't it be me!"

"You can stop being over dramatic now. Go on, talk to her." Miriah slowly walked up to her.

"Um, Galadriel." Galadriel didn't take her gaze off the others.

"Ash?" Miriah tried but when she didn't respond to this Miriah built up some courage.

"Ashley?" she tried. Ashley turned around and asked how Miriah knew her name.

"Can I talk to you alone, please."

"Hey! What's up?" she said.

"What are you doing? What are you wearing?" Galadriel was wearing a dark red skirt with a bright pink tank-top.

"What am I wearing? What are YOU wearing?" Galadriel said noticing Miriah's clothes, "Invader's blood marches through my veins like giant radioactive pants." she read.

"Yes. Yes they do! And they will help me DESTROY humanity!!!! All will bow down before me!!! I'll have all the political power I wanted plus Jhonen and fried squid."

"What Jhonen Vasquez?"

"Um, yeah except, where I'm from he's different. Do you know if his parents won there law suit or not?"

"Yeah, they lost." Ouch Miriah thought. That's gotta suck. Miriah looked at Ashley. Ashley that should be Galadriel. Ashley that shouldn't give a damn about people. Ashley that should like Sci-fi and fantasy. Ashley that should be in mortal combat with Kami for Dib's love. It just wasn't fair. 

"Excuse me, will you. I'm kinda sick." Miriah said and backed away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
